Eloise
|year = 1993 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 7th |points = 89 |previous = I morgon är en annan dag |next = Stjärnorna |image = }} Eloise was Sweden's entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Milstreet, Cork, performed by dansband Arvingarna. In the final, it performed thirteenth, following France and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in seventh place with 89 points. Lyrics Swedish= Samlar mina tankar i ensamhet innan jag går ut Trodde jag va’ smart när jag gjorde slut, ah… Längtar efter dig och nu står jag här utanför din dörr När jag nu ringer på, öppnar du då, eller vill du att jag ska gå? Så jag ber dig, kom ut till mig Eloise, är vi mer än bara vänner? Så visa vad du känner Och sen får känslorna bestämma Eloise, även vindarna kan vända För mig är du den enda Vår kärlek den är värd ett högre pris, Eloise Det är inte lätt när man inte kan inse sina fel Jag är som en boll i ett flipperspel, ah… Längtar efter dig och nu står jag här utanför din dörr När jag nu ringer på, öppnar du då, eller vill du att jag ska gå? Så jag ber dig, kom ut till mig Whoa… Eloise, är vi mer än bara vänner? Så visa vad du känner Och sen får känslorna bestämma Eloise, även vindarna kan vända För mig är du den enda Vår kärlek den är värd ett högre pris, Eloise Jag väntar och hoppas och längtar, säg mig Eloise, även vindarna kan vända För mig är du den enda Vår kärlek den är värd ett högre pris, Eloise |-| Translation= I’m pulling myself together before I go out I thought that I was smart when I broke up with you, ah… I’m missing you and here I am in front of your door If I ring the bell, will you open your door, or do you want me to leave? So I’m asking you, please come out to me Eloise, are we more than just friends? If so, show me what your feel And later on our emotions can rule Eloise, even the winds can change For me you are the only one Our love is worth a higher price, Eloise It’s not easy when you can’t see your own mistakes I’m like a small ball, in a pinball game, ah… I’m missing you and here I am in front of your door If I ring the bell, will you open your door, or do you want me to leave? So I’m asking you, please come out to me Whoa… Eloise, are we more than just friends? If so, show me what your feel And later on our emotions can rule Eloise, even the winds can change For me you are the only one Our love is worth a higher price, Eloise I’m waiting and hoping and longing, tell me Eloise, even the winds can change Fr me you are the only one Our love is worth a higher price, Eloise Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993 Category:20th Century Eurovision